


DOW

by 1701enter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1701enter/pseuds/1701enter





	DOW

천둥같은 굉음이 먼저였다. 그리고 흙먼지. 숨을 쉬기 힘들 정도로 주변을 가득 뿌옇게 채운 콘크리트 가루들은 방향 감각을 잃게 한다. 코앞의 것도 보이지 않는 가운데 우르르 하고 거대한 무게가 미끄러지는 소리가 들린다. 잠시 패닉하고, 또 패닉한 스스로를 인지하고, 그 다음 럼로우는 뛰었다. 앞으로. 다리가 움직일 수 있는 방향으로. 무언가가 추락해 바닥에 부딪히는 소리가 들리고, 그 충격으로 지반이 진동하는 것이 느껴진다.그러나 상황을 파악하고 움직이기엔 너무나도 시간이 촉박하다. 무조건 뛰었다. 

 

바닥이 어느 순간 쑥 꺼진다. 자맥질을 하듯 발끝에 닿는 무엇을 차고 어떻게든 제 자리를 유지하려고 발버둥친다. 그리고 몸에 중력이 느껴졌다. 떨어진다. 

 

눈 앞이 까맣게 변했다. 

 

-

 

고통을 호소하는 신음소리. 스티브는 방패를 조금 옆으로 비껴 앞을 조심스럽게 살폈다. 잔해가 더 추락할지 모르니 기다려본다. 아무것도 떨어지는 것 같지 않고, 이내 허공을 가득 메우며 춤추듯 날아오르던 콘크리트 먼지들이 고요해진다. 시야가 뚜렷해짐에 따라 스티브는 헐떡이는 숨소리를 좀 더 선명하게 들을 수 있었다. 희미하게 퍼지는 혈향, 끙끙 거리는 소리는 마치 병이 들어 죽어가는 늙은 개의 것과도 같았다. 

 

아무리 수퍼솔져라고 해도 몸이 받은 충격이 있기에 아무렇지 않게 일어날 수 있진 않았다. 스티브는 혹시 떨어질지도 모르는 파편조각을 대비해 방패를 몸에 단단히 붙힌 채, 찌르르 뼛속을 울리는 고통을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 땅을 짚고 몸의 균형을 찾으려 한다. 손 아래에 바스라진 돌조각들이 쓸린다.

 

끄응, 끄응, 앓는 소리가 나는 방향으로 스팁은 저도 모르게 몸을 틀었다. 텁텁한 돌먼지 냄새 사이로 진득한 피냄새가 밀려온다. 팔에 힘을 주어 몸을 일으켰다. 후두두둑 하고 몸과 방패를 덮고 있던 잔해들이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 전신은 아직도 저릿저릿거린다.

 

쿨럭쿨럭, 기침소리. 저도 모르게 그 기침을 따라 할 것 같아 스티브는 손등으로 코를 막고 입술을 눌렀다. 방패를 끼운 팔을 더듬어 허리에 있는 수통을 찾는다. 먼지투성이의 공간은 너무 답답하다. 희미하게 바람이 부는 것으로 보아 완전히 폐쇄된 것은 아닌듯했다.

 

서서히 눈이 희뿌연 공간에 익숙해지기 시작했다. 스티브는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 소리가 나는 쪽을 살폈다. 수퍼솔져의 몸으로도 이 폭발을 견디는게 버거운데 일반인인 럼로우가 자신보다 더 멀쩡하다고 생각하진 않았지만, 럼로우는 노련한 요원이고 그의 목표는 자신이다. 부상을 가장하고 경계를 늦추게 한 뒤 결정적인 한 방을 노릴 수도 있다.

 

스티브는 방패를 앞으로 세워 조심스럽게 다가갔다. 사박 사박, 돌가루가 발걸음마다 마르게 굴러다니는 소리를 낸다. 사람의 인영이 누워있는것이 보였다. 피냄새가 더 짙어진다. 스티브는 잠시 멈춘채로 앞에 늘어져있는 럼로우를 살폈다. 쿨럭, 기침을 하면서 진하고 선명한 핏방울이 위로 튄다. 가슴이 위 아래로 움직이며 쓰러진 몸 안으로 숨을 밀어넣고 빼낸다. 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 가늘게 뜬 눈과 까만 눈동자, 그리고 자신을 발견한 럼로우는 마치 반기기라도 하듯 얼굴에 주름이 지게 웃었다. 아니, 어쩌면 고통스러워 하는 것일까? 스티브는 가만히 기다렸다. 콘크리트 먼지가 빠르게 가라앉거나, 아니면 럼로우가 무슨 말이라도 하기를.

 

"FUCK."

 

럼로우의 첫 한마디, 그리고 철컥이는 소리, 권총. 스티브는 잽싸게 오른발을 휘둘러 권총을 걷어 찼다. 권총은 불발 되며 멀리 날아가버린다.

 

"FUCK YOU"

 

스티브는 럼로우의 첫 마디에 건조하게 답했다. 

 

-

 

"좆같은 애새끼가!"

 

소리를 지르고 화를 낸다. 럼로우의 새삼스러운 모습을 보고서도 스티브는 놀라지 않았다. 사실 럼로우가 그를 배신한 순간부터 더 이상 놀랄일은 없을거라고 다짐했기 때문에. 스티브는 가만히 럼로우를 내려다보았다. 럼로우는 그 사실이 더 싫은 것 같았다. 

 

마치 발악같은 몸부림을 치는 것이 꼭 물밖에 내 놓은 생선같다. 스티브는 말 없이 그를 내려다보았다. 럼로우의 눈에서는 광기와도 같은 빛이 번뜩였다. 그렇게도 나를 죽이고 싶은걸까, 스티브는 조금은 의아해한다. 살려달라고 빌거나, 항복한다고 하거나 그게 보통의 반응 아닐까. 설령 거짓으로라도 말이다.

 

"뭘 쳐다보고 있습니까? 기분 좋겠네요? 씨발 빨리 죽이란 말입니다! 아니면 천천히 죽어가는거 보는게 취미입니까? 하아! 그렇게 변태적이신 분인줄은 또 몰랐는데 말입니다 캡틴?"

"......"

"그렇게 멍청하게 쳐다보고 있을거면 차라리 꺼지시죠? 보는것만으로도 역겹습니다. 얼굴 좀 치워주시면 감사할 것 같은데 말이죠."

"럼로우"

"그 얼빠진 얼굴은 뭡니까? 그새 저한테 정이라도 든건 아니겠죠? 왜 그러냐고 원망이라도 하고싶습니까? 전...!!"

"럼로우, 말을 아끼게."

 

스티브는 차분하게 럼로우의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 잠시 말을 멈춘 럼로우는 겨우겨우 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬면서 꺽꺽거리기 시작했다. 그의 몸은 안아 세울 수 있는 상태는 아니었다. 

 

빌딩 철제 빔이 럼로우의 복부를 뚫고 나와있다. 

 

럼로우가 숨을 쉴 때마다 피가 꿀럭이며 흘러나오고 말이라도 하면 과격한 움직임에 피가 퐁퐁 솟을 정도이다. 가만히 있는 것 조차 버거워 하면서도 바득바득 아무렇지 않게 말을 토해내려 한다. 스티브는 럼로우의 그 악착이 이해가 가지 않았다. 왜 자신을 이렇게도 증오하는가?

 

"....씨이...바..ㄹ.."

"Language"

 

욕을 내뱉는 럼로우의 머리를 조금 들어 올리고는 주변에 뭐라도 찾을 수 있을까 두리번 거렸다. 받칠만한 물건이 보이지 않는다. 스티브는 잠깐 망설이다가 제 방패를 럼로우의 머리 아래에 밀어넣었다. 이러면 적어도 피가 역류하여 기도를 막는 일은 없을 것이다.

 

럼로우는 잠시동안 조용했다. 그 사이 스티브는 상처를 살폈다. 철근은 복부를 뚫었다와 짖이겼다의 중간쯤에 해당하는 상태였다. 아마 이대로 철근을 제거한다면 럼로우의 내장이 주르륵 흘러 나오리라. 그 마저도 못하는 이유는 그 철근이 지금 무너진 콘크리트들을 아슬아슬하게 지지하는 기둥 중 하나라는 점이다. 럼로우는 아마도 이 상황의 심각함을 알고 있었나보다. 그래서 총을 들었겠지. 총구는 스티브를 향해 있지 않았다. 그는 스스로를 쏘려고 했다.

 

스티브는 최대한 얼굴에 당혹을 드러내지 않으려 노력하며 수통을 열었다. 럼로우의 입 주변에 조심스럽게 물을 흘리자 혀를 내밀어 받아 마신다. 그리고 다시 기침.

 

"잠시, 모르핀을 놓겠네."

 

비상 구급약 키트에서 모르핀을 한대 꺼내어 상처 근처에 놓는다. 거의 쇼크사 할 것 같이 일그러지던 얼굴은 그제야 조금 차분해진다. 스티브는 다시 수통을 기울여 럼로우의 입술을 적신다. 행여나 물통을 쳐내기라도 할까봐 스티브는 럼로우를 주시했다. 럼로우는 얌전하게 있었다.

 

-

 

"어떤가?"

"좆같네요. 싫어하는 놈 한테서 물이나 얻어마시고 말이죠."

"......"

 

자신의 말에 스티브가 입을 다문다. 어쩐지 상당히 유쾌한 기분이 들었다. 피를 너무 많이 흘려서인지 아니면 모르핀 때문인지 머리가 몽롱해지고 현실감이 사라진다. 킥킥킥 웃으며 몸에서 자꾸 주륵 주륵 흘러 나가는 핏물을 바라본다. 정말로, 이건 꿈일지도. 

 

"왜 그랬나."

"......뭘요."

"인사이트 프로젝트, 하이드라의 일 말일세."

"캡틴은 악의 평범성이라는거 아십니까?" 

"......"

"그냥 위에서 시키는대로 군소리 없이 따른 것 뿐입니다. 아니면 제거되니까. 저도 먹고 살아아죠."

"......"

"캡틴이랑 그렇고 그렇게 된것도 사실 임무의 일환이었구요. 생각보다 쉽게 넘어오셔서 놀랐지만 뭐 외로움을 많이 타는구나 했죠. 사실 그래서 일도 수월했고. 솔직히 몸매도 좋으셔서 재미도 쏠쏠했습니다? 섹스 궁합이 안 맞으면 어쩌나 했는데 맛도 나쁘진 않았구요. 숫처녀 처럼 구는건 좀 짜증났지만."

"......"

"임신한것도 아니고 여자도 아닌데 서로 따먹은걸로 퉁치죠? 캡틴도 즐겼잖아요? 뭡니까, 설마 연애질이라거나 사귄다거나 그런 생각이라도 한겁니까?"

 

독기가 오른다. 악에 받쳐 고함을 지르고 싶은데 그것 마저 할 기력이 없다. 럼로우는 이런 꼴인 자신을 무덤덤하게 내려다보는 스티브를 흔들 수 있으면 무슨 말이든 하고싶었다. 그리고 이번에는 어느정도 성공했음을 직감했다. 서글퍼보이는 푸른 눈을 마주보면서 럼로우는 기묘한 만족을 느낀 채로 잠시 입을 닫았다. 지금 이 상황에서 남이 얼마나 상처 받았는지 따위는 배려할만한 사항이 아니다. 자신은 복부의 반이 날아갔다. 저 혼자만의 아픔으로도 충분히 머리는 터질 것 같다. 마음같아서는 정말 죽여달라고 매달리고 싶을 정도인데 그나마 그렇게 구질구질하게 매달리는 모습을 보이기 싫어서, 구차한게 싫어서 버티고 있다. 그가 화가나서 저를 내버려두고 돌아가거나, 아니면 화를 참지 못하고 한대 치기라도 했으면 좋겠다고 생각하며 럼로우는 이죽이는 표정을 만들었다.

 

-

 

"조금은..."

"......?"

"연인, 같다고 생각했었네. 기대했었다고 하는게 더 옳은지도 모르겠군. 자네는..."

"......"

"자네는 항상 능숙하고 우수하니까, 내가 속아넘어갔다고 해서 부끄러울건 없겠지."

 

스티브는 놀랄만큼 차분한 스스로가 이상하다고 생각하면서도 말을 이었다. 어쩌면 너무 처참한 모습으로 널부러진 럼로우에게 화를 낼 기력이 없어서일지도, 또는 어느 한 구석으로는 늘 생각했기 때문일지도 모른다. 이렇게나 애틋하게 자신을 사랑해주는 사람을 얼음에서 깨자마자 만나고, 또 늘 함께 있을 수 있는 행운이 제게 왔다는 것은 이상하다고. 스티브는 종종 이런 저런 상상을 하곤했다. 이 모든게 꿈이고 자신은 아직 비실비실한 브루클린의 소년이라거나, 하워드와 버키가 어디선가 갑자기 나타나서는 미래로 간 것 처럼 믿도록 속였다고 자신을 비웃거나, 자신이 아끼고 사랑하는 사람들이 저를 배신하는 순간이라거나. 그래서 막상 럼로우가 정말로 자신을 향해 테이저 스틱을 들이밀던 순간에, 도리어 스티브는 침착할 수 있었다.

 

"...그토록 다정했으니."

 

그래서일까, 원망조차 들지 않는다. 당연히 저에게 그런 행복한 일 따위 일어날 리 없는데. 스티브는 그렇게 자조하면서 파리해지는 럼로우의 얼굴을 본다. 조심스럽게 머리를 쓸었다. "물이 더 필요하면 말하게." 몸이 식어가는 것 같기에 스티브는 럼로우의 손을 꼭 쥐었다. 럼로우는 손을 마주 쥐어오지 않는다.

 

"저한테 반했다는 말이라도 하고 싶습니까?"

"자네는 싫어하는 사람을 상대로도 좋은 연인이었으니 정말 사랑하는 사람이 생긴다면 그 사람에게 더할나위 없는 상대가 되겠지."

 

마음을 주고싶은 사람이 그 마음을 비웃는 것은 꽤나 가슴 아픈일이다. 그래도 아무 상관 없다고 스티브는 생각했다. 하이드라의 미션이었건 럼로우가 제 기술을 시험해보려 사랑하는 척 한것이었건, 분명 그 순간 자신은 행복했었다. 70년간 얼음 아래에 같혀있다 제 세계로부터 유리 된 것도 이 사람이 안배되어서 였던거라면 가치있다고 생각할 정도로. 행복했던 시간이 아무것도 아닐리 없다. 그 시간들은 스티브의 삶 속에 아주 조금밖에 남아있지 않기에 더 소중했다.

 

"금방 쉴드에서 내 위치를 추적할걸세. 아마 자네도 회복시킬 수 있겠지. 자네가 언젠가 만나서 사랑할 사람을 생각하게. 그걸 생각하고 더는 스스로를 망가뜨리지 말게나."

"...하, 쉴드에 얌전히 협조하라구요?"

"...그저, 무얼 하건 스스로를 위험하게 하는 일은 그만두게."

 

스티브는 그렇게 답하고 한번 더 럼로우의 머리를 쓸었다. 어릴적 여러 병으로 아플때 어머니와 제 친구가 그렇게 했었고, 밤에 잠을 이루지 못한채 뒤척이면 럼로우가 그렇게 했었다. 누운 자신의 옆에 앉아서 조용히 머리를 쓰다듬으며 잠들고 일어날 때까지 곁에 있겠다고 약속하고, 또 그렇게 했다. 눈을 뜨면 이리저리 뻗친 검은머리카락이 시야에 들어오고, 졸린 목소리로 럼로우는 좋은 아침을 말했다. 마시멜로우 같은 침대와 지나치게 부드러워 저를 삼킬 것 같은 이불 사이에서, 그는 그렇게 단단하게 저를 받치고 있었다.

 

"저를 사랑하기라도 한다고 말하고 싶은겁니까?"

 

럼로우가 물었다.   
스티브는 부끄럼 없이 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

-

 

젠장할. 럼로우의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 이건 잘못되어도 한참 잘못되었다. 이 순간에 사랑 타령이라니, 지랄맞은 상황이군, 머리로 생각하면서 점점 감각이 사라지는 손가락을 본다. 이내 럼로우는 스티브가 쥐고 있는 손을 꼼지락 거린다. 진짜 쉴드에서 자신을 살릴 수 있으면 모르겠다, 그러면 그때 시간이 좀 지나고 잘못했다고 싹싹 빌거나 오체 투지를 하며 봐달라고 하거나 그럴 수 있겠지. 그런데 정말로, 아무리 생각해도 자신은 이 순간을 살아남을 것 같지 않다. 

 

럼로우는 있는 힘껏 스티브의 손을 뿌리쳤다.

 

"나는 아닙니다."

 

마지막으로 짜낸 숨을 럼로우는 스티브를 밀어내는 곳에 사용했다.

 

 

-

 

대상: 브록 럼로우

보고: DOW (Died of Wound, 부상으로 인한 사망)


End file.
